Suna Secrets
by Nyomi Owahama
Summary: When three ninja are dispatched to Suna will they befriend their "enemies" or will a deeper secret bring them all to ruin. Rating may change. ShikaTema, KankuTen, and GaaNyo OC
1. Prologue

Okay welcome to Suna Secrets, a fanfiction. This is just the prologue to get you into the action.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Prologue **

The streets of the normally busy city were empty, and cold. The moon shone overhead, giving light to those who had yet to retire for the night. A light shone from a large office, guards standing outside the doors. Three people stood in front of the desk, of another.

"Do you all understand your mission?"Asked the young looking woman, from behind her desk, "Or do I need to go through it again?'

"No, we understand." Spoke a young woman. "Uh but," she paused, "I'm not exactly sure why I'm here though. I know about this whole ordeal."

"Don't lie," spoke the elder behind the desk.

"I'm not-"

"Don't." The elder sighed, "You were all chosen for this mission because you are qualified, and well informed on your subject," she said, "You don't need to go telling me that you don't even know anything, I know that you do, so lying won't get you out of this mission. You'll have to learn to use teamwork, or at least get along well enough to get the job done."

"What if we were to get caught?" A male voice asked nonchalantly, glancing up lazily from behind his cigarette.

"Don't get caught." Was the elder's reply

"And if we do?" He pressed hoping to get more information from the vague leader.

"I can't guarantee to be able to send in reinforcements to come rescue you. I may not be able to do much in fact, due to the specialties of this mission. So if you get caught-"

"We're dead," finished the male, taking a drag on his cigarette before breathing out the smoke in the quiet room.

A sort of despair hung around the room. All that could be heard was the steady breaths of the four people, and the wind rustling the trees outside. The leaves flew along in the breeze allowing themselves to be carried along lazily.

"Why are we doing this?" The formerly silent female wondered aloud, "Aren't they are allies? We're supposed to be friends with them. We would go to war together if it came to that. We'd have their backs, what happened with that?" She steamed, her eyes narrowing, fists clenching.

"Do you trust all of our allies? Do you even trust your own allies?" The leader asked.

"I trust all of my allies, but no, I don't trust all of our village's allies. They've helped us more than once though, it's not like we have any reason to suspect them of treachery, so why can't we just ask about this kind of stuff?"

"Don't question Hokage-sama," the other female growled in annoyance.

"Enough," the leader said, "I will hear no more of this. You have your mission. You shall carry it out, understood?" Without waiting for an answer she added, "Prepare to leave, you have until dawn."

"Hai!"


	2. Chapter 1

Well this is my frist fanfiction with actual couples that don't involvle just my OC's. Another thing is that my OC Nyomi well she is not the same OC as my usual Nyomi. For the purpose of this fanfic I change her past and a bit of her appearance. Alright so let's get on with this.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Naruto, if I did well let's just say the Akatsuki would still be alive, I would kill Madara, and my OCs would run wild.

* * *

**Temari's POV**

"Weird, don't you think?" I glanced over at my youngest brother, "Why would they dispatch ninja's here without telling us?" I asked, checking my outfit over. Everything appeared to still be in place, which made sense since I hadn't moved in an hour.

"Hmm," was the only response I got from him.

"Then again, it's not uncommon for other villages to check up on their allies." I said, "We've done if from time to time, so I guess it's understandable." I felt as though I was talking to a wall, but my instinct told me I needed to reason this out.

He grunted. I turned to face him, his eyes not even glancing at me, too focused on a distant object. I waved my hand in front of his face. His arm shot out grabbing my own and bringing it back down to my side. It happened so fast I almost missed it. "You okay Gaara?" I asked him, my inner mother taking over.

"Fine," was his simple clipped reply.

I leaned back against the wall, attempting to see what had drawn his gaze. I followed his eyes and found he was watching the table of shinobi that has been dispatched without our information. _'That's not odd, but he wouldn't need to focus this hard to keep his attention on them. If they tried anything he'd know regardless.'_ I looked closer to see he was watching one of the kunochi. I smiled glancing back at him, "Well I'm going to go say hello to our_ 'guests'_." I told him pushing off the wall and making my way over to the table the held three people. I chuckled as I hid myself among the crowd of dancers. I moved slowly, hoping to sneak up and surprise the male. I edged my way over until I dashed quickly, stepping lightly. I grabbed the male from behind in a sort of choke-hold hug. "Hi there." I said with a grin.

Everyone at the table had froze, the male the most frozen of the three. He was the first to relax as he heard my voice, "Troublesome woman." He muttered, barely audible for me to hear.

I let go of my hold on him and took the only available seat at the table, watching as the two females relaxed and went back to their slouched positions. "So Mr. Crybaby?" I asked, "What are you doing here in Suna?" I asked him, chuckling to myself.

"Stop calling me that," he said, "My name is Shikamaru and you can call me that." He said in annoyance, glancing at the two women for a moment before turning back to face me. "We're here on a visiting mission, just making sure all is well." He said lazily, leaning back in his chair.

"You could have told us you were coming in that case. Here you got my brother all worked up, worried something bad had happened that you were keeping from us." I said, only half-lying. I wasn't sure my brother had been worried but I figured he'd be a bit concerned.

"Not much works him up, so I doubt our appearance really did much." Shikamaru said, closing his eyes as though to sleep. "Besides had we told you we were coming then you could have made everything look calm, even if it wasn't." He explained, his logic as usual made complete sense.

"I guess I see your point." I said with a shrug, before turning toward the females, "I recognize one of these faces Crybaby, but who's the new girl?" I asked lightly, yawning at the now dull atmosphere.

Shikamaru glared at me before sighing, "Her name is Owahama Nyomi," he said, "She's an ANBU member."

"ANBU?" I questioned, "Why send someone so high up on this kind of mission?"

"I do talk you know," the one called Nyomi said, "They sent me in case we found any trouble, they don't want to find anything here, and then discover we aren't prepared to help." She explained, looking around the table.

"Another odd thing," I mentioned, "Is the fact that I don't think I've ever seen you three paired together on a team, so are all your teammates busy or is the Hokage making cutbacks?" I pressed for more information

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru, "The other ninja have more important things to do, besides all three of us have skill in fighting large numbers, so if we had come upon anything."

"Then we'd be prepared to take them out." The brunette kunochi said, smirking at the thought.

"Long time, no see TenTen," I said, with a smile at my former rival, though the rivalry consisted more of my winning than anything.

"I'm sorry," Nyomi said, "But I'm afraid I didn't catch your name, or you didn't introduce yourself."

I turned to face her, "Oh my apologies, I'm Sabaku no Temari," I stated, "And I guess I didn't really feel the need since I know your two teammates."

"TenTen," Nyomi spoke, "I feel like I'm being watched, and it's really starting to bug me. Do you know the guy who's watching me?" She asked, rubbing her temples for a moment.

All three of us turned to see who was watching her. I noticed immediately and laughed. "You can relax," I said

Nyomi looked at me, "And exactly who is he then?" She asked her voice slightly nervous, despite my reassuring.

"He's the Kazekage for one thing, and for another he's my youngest brother." I told her, watching as her slightly shaking hands relaxed, and fell to her lap. "He's probably just keeping an eye on us, watching for suspicious activity." I said flicking my eyes around, acting like a fake detective.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Of course we picked the club that you happen to be at, both of you."

Ignoring his comment, "So Mr. Crybaby, are you going to ask me to a dance, or am I going to have to force you."

The comment left him slightly stunned before he sighed, "Whatever, let's dance then." I heard the traditional 'troublesome' as he stood up. I grabbed his hand pulling him onto the dance floor.

**Nyomi's POV**

I rolled my eyes watching the two run off, "Has he forgotten we have a mission?" I asked TenTen unfamiliar with his strategies.

TenTen shook her head, "No, just because we're on a mission doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time were here. After all, it's not like we've got a deadline." She said looking around the club, "Now come on, I want a drink." She said standing up and heading to the bar.

I nodded at her comments before standing up and following her over to the bar. I glanced at the Kazekage, his eyes following me as I walked to the bar._ 'What is with this guy, he's keeping tabs on me as if I'm a serial killer.'_ I took a seat at the bar next to TenTen.

A male bartender, with brown hair joined us. "What can I get you ladies?" He asked politely, a smirk on his face.

"A martini," TenTen said before adding, "Shaken not stirred." She said, laying on a cool voice like the secret agent in that movie.

I laughed at her, before returning to my cool façade. "I'll have a rum and Coke." I said simply looking at TenTen. "You alright? You seem focused." I said.

The bartender nodded before walking away to go make the drinks.

"I'm fine, I just feel like I know this bartender, but that's impossible since I've never been here before." She said, biting her lip for a moment.

"Anything's possible in this town," I said, tapping my fingers on the counter. _'This mission, Tsunade-sama said it was important but I don't really see the importance in it. All we have to do is take some files, and then 'poof!' we're done here.' _I thought. "You ever been here before, TenTen?" I asked her

TenTen nodded, "Yes, my team was assigned to help with a rescue mission."

"Which rescue mission?"

"One to save the Kazekage."

My eyes widened, "So you've dealt with these people before?" I asked her curiously.

"On multiple occasions. I was defeated by Temari in the preliminaries of the Chunin Exam. Then my teammate was saved by the Kazekage himself. Then of course was the rescue mission."

"I see," I said watching as the bartender returned, setting down a drink in front of each of us.

I took my Rum & Coke and drank it down quickly._ 'Did I seriously finish this already?'_ I asked myself. I glanced behind me, for what felt like the millionth time that night and met aqua eyes. "I'm sick of this." I muttered. I looked up at the bartender, who seemed a bit shock I finished my first drink already. "Another one please, and one of whatever the guy in the corner likes." I told him.

The bartender flicked his eyes to the corner, and chuckled. He muttered something I couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" TenTen asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Going to see what _'mysterious staring guy'_ is like," I told her, taking the drinks as the bartender brought them back. "See you," I said standing up and walking over to the red head in the corner. I set down the drink, which looked like a martini, on the table in front of him.

His eyes flickered up to meet mine once again.

I sat down in a seat at the table I had set the drink on. He happened to be standing, so I just chose the side facing him.

He didn't form any expression but took a seat opposite of me, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes never leaving mind, sent shivers of fear down my spine.

_'I'm an ANBU and yet just a look from this guy can make me frightened. Something is definitely wrong.'_ I thought before averting my eyes. "Do you always just stare at people you've never met?" I asked

"No." Was his simple reply, but he didn't move his eyes.

I decided if he wasn't going to introduce himself, I would, "I'm Owahama Nyomi, from Konoha, but I'm sure you figured that out already." I said, looking up at the band around my forehead.

"Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage." He said watching my every move.

I took a gulp of my drink, before setting it back down. _'Guess Temari was telling the truth.' _I thought. I looked at his eyes, the pure aqua orbs staring back at me. "Like the moon," I muttered.

He looked up from where his eyes had been focusing on my hand. "Hmm?" I wasn't a statement but a question.

"N-n-nothing," I stammered, forcing myself not to blush. Now was not the time to be flirting with anyone, especially the Kazekage.

He looked at me, a bit skeptic before shrugging. His face returned to the emotionless stare.

I took a deep breath, "So Gaara-sama," I began, figuring it best to address him as a lord. I found myself unable to come up with any questions to ask him.

"Nyomi Owahama," he repeated to himself, "Nyomi-san, what exactly made you come over here?" He asked, his voice not showing one ounce of curiosity.

I thought this over for a moment, "You'd been watching me, and I actually wondered why exactly that was."

"Then why not just ask and leave?"

"That would be extremely rude. Not to mention the fact I wanted to get to know more about you besides why you were watching me."

"Then ask."

I froze, he was very good at getting to the point, but beyond that he seemed to know exactly what to say to make me misjudge my actions. "Do you have friends in Konoha?"

"Yes."

'I see he likes to keep answers simple, guess I'll have to ask harder ones to get him to talk more.' I thought this over, "Who are they?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, some others."

"I see," I said, knowing the two from Hokage-sama. "Any relatives?" I asked

"My sister, you already met. My brother, Kankuro, the others are dead." His voice remained completely calm.

"Any personal relationships?" I asked, laughing lightly at the question.

"And by personal you mean?" He asked right back

"Girlfriend, wife, lover, that kind of thing."

"None."

I decided to finally look over the Kazekage, and found to my surprise he was extremely hot. His eyes locked with mine after I had examined him. I blushed slightly, causing him to cock his head to the side.

"Now it's your turn." He stated, his moon like eyes staring into my hazel ones.

I gulped, "What exactly do you want to know?" I asked worriedly.

"This isn't an interrogation." He stated.

That was enough to make me laugh, before I started answering the questions he threw my way.

**TenTen's POV**

I smiled at the bartender, then turning around to look at Nyomi and Gaara, they seemed to be speaking.

"You either have really bad eyesight or really bad memory, weapons mistress." The bartender told me.

I turned around in a flash, looking the guy over, "My memory is fine and same with my eyesight, but I'm afraid I don't know you." I said, glowering at the smirk that had formed on his face.

The bartender flicked me with a blue chakra string._ 'Wait! What? A blue chakra string?'_ An event from my memory made its way into my mind and reorganization hit me. "Kankuro!" I exclaimed, amazement taking over my voice.

"Bout' time. You hit the mark, as they say you always do." Kankuro said, his smirk growing.

"Hey that's true. Your sister just screwed with my techniques is all." I said defending myself, while pouting. "Besides the only reason I didn't recognize you is because you didn't have your kabuki paint on and your missing your hat." I stated

"Wait, what did you call it?"

"Kabuki paint, that's its name."

"You're the first person to ever call it by its real name without have me yell at them for an hour."

I laughed, "Well what do they call it then?"

Kankuro sighed, "Make-up."

I laughed again, a bit louder, "Well they obviously don't know what they're talking about. Its puppeteer paint and looks more like war paint then make-up."

"Well I'm used to it. Everyone in my family is criticized about that kind of thing."

"Well since Gaara doesn't sleep he does have those black lines under his eyes that look like eyeliner, but anyone could tell it isn't upon closer inspection. As for your kabuki paint, how they can call it make-up is dumb, make-up needs to be hidden, not super obvious." I told him, feeling the need to explain other people's mistakes. "Anyway why are you working at a club, does Jounin salary not pay enough?" I asked changing the subject.

"No it does, but I'm here for all the extra benefits. My family's loaded, why would I work if there wasn't something in it besides money?"

"What type of benefits?"

"Well for one I get to see all the hot girls, I get into the concerts that show up here basically for free. I get to see some killer dance moves, and listen to awesome music. I get free drinks, and my friends and I can get in for free whenever we want. Plus a little extra cash is always nice." Kankuro said, listing off the various reasons.

"I do see your point." I said, weighing those facts, "Lots of cool things for a simple part time job."

"Yeah, plus my hours are fairly flexible being who I am." Kankuro boasted, not catching me roll my eyes. "So why are you here anyway? On a mission?"

"Yes," I replied, "A simple check-up and make sure nothing's wrong. Though the fact we ran into you three kind of ruined the whole sneak around." I felt a bit bad lying, but didn't show it.

"So got a hotel you staying at?"

"Not yet," I said looking at the ground, taking another sip of my martini. "We've got some money to go find one but we haven't booked anything yet."

"Well why don't you stay at the mansion?"

"Mansion?" I asked skeptically

"The Kazekage mansion. We've got plenty of room, plus then you could save what little money you've got."

"I don't know, I mean we are supposed to be watching you guys, not hanging around with you." I said, trying to decide whether staying would be a good idea.

"Hey, we can give you a tour around, so you can complete your mission. Sound good?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

I finished off my martini, "Well I guess there's no harm in staying with you." I said._ 'After all this will bring us closer to what we need.'_ I thought, hoping my judgment wasn't off.

"Cool," Kankuro replied, "Listen I've only got an hour left, so you can just hang around. Then when I get off, all of us can go back to the mansion." He said

I picked up the olive in my empty martini glass, and popped it in my mouth. "Sounds good to me, I'll have to go tell Shikamaru though." I looked around, spotting him dancing with Temari, "You know what, I think I'll wait." I said, laughing lightly.

Kankuro glanced at some girls who wanted a drink, "Well I've got work to finish. I'll be right back." He walked over to them, asking what they wanted.

I spent the rest of the evening until 3 AM talking with the puppet master as he worked.

* * *

Well hope you liked the first chapter. I'm going to right more, but I'll probably be more inspired if I know people like it. So I think that's all I need to say, I had fun writing this chapter, especially since I love these couples.

See you next chapter!


End file.
